kung  fu  panda  parenting
by Akuma-shin
Summary: po and tigress find a 3 year old abondoned on the top step of the gate. po and tigress have been secretly dating be hind shifu's back, not knowing what he would say. will this new child give them up?
1. Chapter 1 no pain

**hey, i'm back with a brand story of kung fu panda. hope you like this one as much as my last one one. well enjoy.**

Chapter one no pain

One peaceful day in the valley of peace or so it was in the jade palace. Pound, pound.

Pounding could be heard from outside of the jade palace. Pound, pound. It has been a year since lord shen was defeated and po has trained in all styles of his comrades. Pound, pound.

Tigress: "come on, is that all you got po?"

Po: "you know I am capable of more then that."

Viper: "my gods, I don't know how he is doing this."

Crane: "neither do I and I don't think I want to know."

Mantis: "I do, I want to know how, cause this is awesome."

Monkey: "you try that and you will be a dead bug."

Tigress: "come on, only one more po."

Po: "yea, you know I will win, right?"

Tigress: "yes, and I'll hold my end of the bargin."

Po: "hope so kitten."

Tigress: "po, you know I don't like to be called that out loud."

Po: "relax, they already know about us."

Tigress: "wha-what, did you tell them po?

Po: "no, actually they came up to me and told me we don't have to hide it anymore."

Tigress looks to her comrades with disappointed look. "So how long have you guys known?"

Mantis: "I've known since po told me he had a thing for you, after that I knew it was just a matter of time."

Viper: "I knew just by the way you 2 act."

Crane: "I just saw you guys make out like a few month ago."

Monkey: "same here, I was with crane."

Po: "oh, don't lie you guys, you spied on us, that's what you told me."

Tigress: " (sigh) should have known you guys would do that."

Po then punch the last iron wood tree out of the ground. The tree came out with the same move he used on the last 10 tress. The double punch. After po looked at his hands and notice they were bleeding badly but no pain.

Tigress: "I guess you won, how does it feel?"

Po thought about what to say but only could think of one thing. "No pain."

Tigress was a little puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Po raises his hands to show tigress. Tigress sees that his hands were covered and dripping with blood. "Oh, I see." tigress said with concern. "Don't worry, I have recovered from worst." po said to see if she will stop worrying.

Tigress only thought of one time he was seriously hurt. "I know, don't remind me of that." "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." po said. Tigress wrap po's hands in some bandages that viper brought, she somehow knew that they would need it. Once finished po notices tigress still look down about being reminded of what happen to him when he was blasted by shen's dragon cannon. Po gives her a hug, in witch she gladly to return. After a few minutes everyone started walking back to the jade palace.

Po: "hope shifu does get mad that we were gone for a bit."

Viper: "na, he shouldn't mind."

After about 15 minutes of walking they arrive back at the jade palace. Master Shifu was walking by when he notices his students walking in with laughter.

Master Shifu: "ah, where have been students?"

Po: "I went to go punch some iron wood trees and they came along with me."

Master Shifu: "is it about feeling no more pain in your hands?"

Po looks down a bit. "Yea, it seems I have lost the feeling of pain in my hands." po raises his hands to show that they have been bandaged.

Master Shifu: "I see you have suffered some damage."

Po: "yea, just bloody hands from punching so many times."

Master Shifu: "well, if you can, you can make dinner, ask if you need help with anything."

Po: "yes master shifu." "Then off to rest after." shifu said. "Yes master." they all said.

Once in the kitchen po grabbed everything he needed to make noodles. Tigress help with the table setting along with viper. Monkey, crane, and mantis just sat there seeing how there was nothing else they could do. About 15 minutes later everyone was done and headed to there rooms for rest.

**well, my first chapter of my new story. sorry for it being short, just didn't have enough to put in it. well R&R. until the next chapter, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 my name is lien

**here is my next chapter to my new kung fu panda fanfic.  
><strong>

Chapter 2 my name is lien

Late that night po seemed to be having some trouble getting some sleep. After about an hour goes by po decide on going out and sit next to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom to try and think why he can't get any sleep. Little did po know he wasn't the only one up, tigress was up late as well. Po walked by the training hall when tigress was came out and saw po.

Tigress: "po." she said under her breath. She the sad look in his eyes and decided to follow and find out what was wrong. Once at the peach tree, she saw po trying to meditate, even thought he never could get how to enter into him trance. She slowly walks up behind him and lightly says. "Po, are you alright?"

Po nearly jumped from a heart attack when she made her presence know. "Jeez, you scared me."

Tigress: "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. (Giggles from scaring po)" po never heard her giggle before. "So is there something wrong po?" tigress said with a little concern this time.

Po: "I'm not sure, for some reason I can sleep." po sat and thought for a minute to think why he still can't sleep.

Tigress broke his thought. "Maybe if we think as a team maybe we can figure it out." tigress put her paw on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

Po smiles back. "Yea, but where do we begin?" po sat and wondered.

Tigress: "did you remember the dishes?"

Po: "no."

Tigress: "did you forget to put some equipment away?"

Po: "no."

Tigress: "did you do something you weren't suppose to?"

Po: "no, you would know if I did." po seem to be getting aggregated the more he tried to think of what was keeping him from sleeping. A few more minutes of thinking goes by when po's right ear twitch. "What is that noise?"

Tigress was confused, she didn't hear a thing. "Hear what po?"

Po: "hang on." po listen a little harder and he heard what sounded like a cry, a faint cry. "It sounds like crying, and it's coming from the front gate." po and tigress got up and walked over to the gate. As they got closer, tigress started to hear the crying.

Tigress: "how did you hear that cry, I mean that was a low cry." tigress said as she picked up speed to keep up with po.

Po: "a few weeks after those bandits that shen sent to take metal, master shifu made me start hearing training." tigress was shocked to hear po's hearing is just as good as shifu but just smiled and kept her mind on the crying.

Once at the gate, po opens the gate and saw nothing. Tigress didn't notice what was lying on the ground and walked right by and got into stance. Po looks on the ground when he heard the crying come from the ground.

tigress: "careful, it could be a trap." after a few moments of silence she hears giggling from behind her, "po look out." tigress said in a defense tone but not loud enough to wake anybody. When she turned around she saw po holding a young child. Tigress sees po holding a young girl tiger and she looks to be about 3.

Po looks at tigress and says. "Oh, be careful, she might use her secret child fu on you." tigress couldn't help but give him her tiger glare but seemed to be no effect. After a few moments tigress smiles as she watches po play with the little girl.

Tigress walks over to po and the little girl. "So, what is your name little one." tigress smiles to let her know she is being friendly.

Little girl: "my name is lien." the girl sounded shaken, as she did not know how she got there.

Po: "where are you from?" po asks with a smile.

Lien: "I don't know, I was running up the stairs and I ended up here."

Tigress: "hmm, maybe, you were running from something or someone?" tigress ponders as she said, about why the girl was running up the stairs.

Lien: "I don't know, it was dark, so I couldn't see anything." lien sounded a little upset from the questions she did not have the answers to.

Po: "I think that's enough questions for now." po said. "We'll try again in the morning" po played with lien to cheer her up.

Tigress watches as po play with the little girl. "Ok, but we need to find a place for her to stay. Tigress thought for a few second before her thoughts were interrupted.

Po: "she can stay in your room for the night and we'll see how she is in the morning." po suggested.

Tigress: "I don't know, master shifu doesn't like visitors in the jade palace."

Lien: "peweezz." lien said in a begging tone. Po mimicking her as well.

Tigress's thoughts: "man, he knows I can't resist that face a child does. Tigress finally comes to a conclusion and smiles. "Alright, she can stay with me in my room." lien nearly shouts in joy almost waking somebody.

Po: "whoa, if you're going to stay, you got to keep quiet, so not to wake anybody, ok?" po said as he and tigress look around to see if anyone was coming, especially master shifu. "Ok, no one is a wake."

Lien: "I'm sorry." lien look like she was about to cry.

Po just smiles and says. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean to." po said while putting his hand on her shoulders to reassure her.

Tigress: "well, it's pretty late, we should get some sleep. After a few minutes, tigress hears a stomach growl and looks at po. "Po, was that you?" "no." po replied. They both heard it again and look down at lien. "Are you hungry?"

Lien: "(embarrassed look) yea, I guess I worked up an appetite while running.

Tigress: "that's ok, I'm sure po wouldn't mind making you something to eat." tigress said as she looked at po.

Po smiles. "No, not at all, follow me and I'll make you some noodles."

Lien: "yea, ok." lien followed po and tigress to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen po got a pot out and poured water in as tigress lit the stove top. Po put the pot of water on the burner and grabs some ingredients and started to chop, slice, and mix them.

tigress turned around to see lien was too short for there table and walks over and lifts lien and puts her down on her lap as she sit to raise her over the table so she eat her noodles without making a mess. "How's that, better?" tigress asked with a smile.

Lien: "yea, much better." po finished the noodles and handed a bowl to lien and made two more bowls for him and tigress since he got hungry making the food. "Ok, soups up, here you go, now careful, it's hot, and here you go tigress, I thought you might be a little hungry to.

Tigress went to turn the bowl away when she heard her stomach growled. "Ok, guess I am hungry." she takes the bowl of noodles and places the bowl next to lien's so she can help lien eat. Po sat down on the left side of tigress where he usually sits. "Ok, what do you say?" she ask lien.

Lien: "oh, thank you for the bowl of noodles." "No problem" po replied. Po, tigress, and lien finished eating.

Po: "ok, time for bed."

Lien: "but I'm not tired." lien said as she rubbed her eyes. po washed the dishes real quick as tigress sat up while turning lien around so she can rest her head on tigress's shoulder.

Tigress: "you need to rest if you want to play more tomorrow." "okay." lien replied as she faded off to sleep. Po finished the last dish and put it away.

Po walks over to tigress. "Good kid, I wonder what happen." po asked while pondering.

Tigress: "I don't know, maybe we'll find out tomorrow." "Yea, maybe." po responded. All three went to the dormitories po walked with tigress, catching her a few times, he knew she was tired her self. About half way there po puts his arm around tigress's waist to keep her balance the rest of the way there. "You seem tired your self." po said as he was putting his arm around tigress's waist. "Yea, a little, but I'm fine." tigress trys and pulls away to walk on her own but that didn't seem to happen when po just stopped her. "Po, I'm fine to walked on my own. Tigress said as she gave up on pulling away.

Po: "I know, but it's not you I would be worried about, if you fall you could end up taking lien with you." "Oh, I see what you're saying, good thinking." tigress replied.

Once in front of the dormitories po help tigress to her room, once in front po opens the door and helps sit tigress down on her bed. Tigress lay lien down with her head on the pillow. Po took out a separate bed mat for tigress so she can lay and sleep her self.

Tigress gets up and get on her bed mat but not before giving po a goodnight kiss. "Thank you." "No sweat." po replied. Once tigress was laying down she instantly fell a sleep. Po kisses tigress on the forehead and turns to leave but sees viper in the door way.

Po: "viper, your up." po said, a little worried about her finding lien.

Viper: "yea, I heard you come in and I was wondering what you guys were doing up so late. Po took the time to explain.

Po: "and that's why lien is here, don't tell master shifu, not just yet, anyways." "Yea, no problem." viper replied. "Thanks, we just want to help this little girl." "I understand, I won't tell master shifu." viper responded. Po and viper went to bed to get some rest.

**well, there was my ne chapter. next chapter will up asap. hope you guy (readers and reviewers) like it so far**


	3. Chapter 3 morning surprise

**hi, first i'd like to thank those who have liked and reveiwed my story. so here is CH3 enjoy.**

Chapter 3 morning surprise

The next morning, about an hour before the bell goes off, po enters tigress's room (they have been dating a year now and he was granted to come in her room when ever he wanted) to check on lien and to tell tigress about viper as soon as she got up. Po watches as he see tigress facing lien and lien facing tigress, little did he know viper got up early as well so she can help po and tigress. After opening the door po turns and sees that was viper and let a sigh of relief.

Po: "oh, it's just you, for a second I thought you where master shifu."

Viper: "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Po: "no, that's ok, so what's up." po and viper tried to keep there voices down as to not wake the sleeping tigress.

Viper: "oh, I just wanted to see if you had wakened up yet."

Po: "yea, I did, so how long until the gong?"

Tigress: "in a hour." as she said with grogginess. "What is viper doing here?" after sitting up she looked to see lien on her bed and remember last night. "Uh, this is not what it looks like viper" tigress said realizing viper was in there and she didn't know about last night.

po: "don't worry, viper knows, she came in your room last night after you fell asleep and I told her about how lien came to be in here." po said to calm tigress down.

Viper: "Yea and I want to help." viper said with a smile.

Tigress calmed down after hearing po explain that viper knew. "Yea, that's fine, were going to need all the help we can get with this."

Po: "yea, the more we have help the better."

A voice came behind viper. "Help with what." po, tigress, and viper turn to see where it came from and seen it was monkey, crane, and mantis who was on monkey's shoulders.

Po: "oh, morning guys, what are you doing up this early, I thought you guys got up a half an hour before the gong goes off."

They were still rubbing the sleep out of there eyes. "We do, but we heard some chatting so we thought the gong had gone off earlier then usual." mantis said. Tigress moved in front of lien so the rest didn't see.

Po: "we got up early so we thought we just sit and talk until the gong went off." po said to see if they were sleepy enough to believe it.

Monkey: "what were you guys talking about?" monkey said who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Before po could speak a small yawn came from behind tigress. "I guess I'm still waking up." tigress said. Crane noticed movement behind tigress. "What are you hiding?" crane asked. "Oh...um... (tigress tried to think of something to say instead of the truth but nothing came to mind) uh, maybe we should tell them po, we can trust them."

Po looked and say there was no way of hiding anything from them. "Yea, ok, guys me and tigress have something to tell you." as tigress turned around she saw that lien was awake and sitting up but still had her eyes closed. She pick her up and sat her down on her lap. When lien was pick up she saw that it was tigress and smiled. Everyone except po and viper where completely shocked. Crane's bottom beak fell open as far as it could.

After awhile of silence crane broke the silence. "You guys are parents?" crane asked.

Po and tigress look at crane like get real, were not parents. "No, we found her last night on the steps outside the gate." po said. "Yea, me and po are not ready to be parents." after she said that po looks at her and add. "yet." tigress blushes a little before turning back towards the others.

Po: "but shifu can't find out about this, do you think you guys can keep this a secret for now?" po sounded like he had a little hope in his voice.

After another moment of silence crane was the first brake it again. "Ah, come on po, you know I got your back." crane said to po. "thanks." po said.

Monkey: "well, it has been awhile since I had a challenge like this, so why not." po sighed in relief. "Thank you." tigress said as she played with lien by holding a feather over her and watching her lay on her back and swipe at it.

Mantis was the last to give his answer. "I don't know, maybe if you make me your famous noodles I will help." mantis said but earning him a hiss from viper. "Ok, forget the noodles, I'll just help." po held back a laugh.

Po: "how about I just give you more noodles in your bowl at dinner?" "ok." mantis said in a happier tone. After sometime of everyone just getting to know and play with lien, there was about a half an hour until the gong went off. "Well, I'll take lien to get some breakfast before shifu rings the gong." tigress: "yea, it will be hard later." as everyone was leaving tigress's only po stay behind.

"What a morning surprise." po heard crane said before he left. Po and tigress left her room to sneak by before the gong rang. Tigress held on to lien and went a head, seeing how she was stealthier then po was. Once in the kitchen po got started on making her a bowl of peaches and bananas. Once she was done they went back to the dormitories and saw they still had about 15 minutes left until the gong went off.

Po: "so what are we going to do about hiding her?" po ask.

Tigress was caught off guard with his question and wondered. "I don't know, I thought you might have come up with something."

Po: "uh, no, sorry." po said like he was sorry.

"I may have an idea." said voice from the door way. Tigress and po look to see who it was.

Po: "viper, what did you have in mind?" po ask. Tigress was interested as well as she perked her ears up to listen.

Viper: "well I thought about playing sick so I can watch her."

Po: "that a good idea but how are you going to play sick?" po looked puzzled as well as tigress.

Viper: "well, I have these." viper held a bag of what look to be beans.

Po: "bean, how are beans going to help?" po ask and tigress agreed.

Viper: "these are going to raise my body temperature to fake a fever and thus I can fake being sick."

Po: "oh, I see, well if it will work I'd go for it."

Tigress: "yea, I would say I do it myself but master shifu would know it was fake." the idea of viper looking after lien in her room was settled. Viper took 2 beans and went back to her room. After 15 minutes the gong had gone off and everyone except viper and lien were outside of the doors. Master Shifu took notice and went to her room and open the door.

Master Shifu: "viper, its time to wake." once he open the door, he saw viper breathing heavily and went to check to see if she had a fever. "Seems like you have a fever."

Viper: "I'll try to not let it get in the way." viper manage to say weakly and made it look like she really was sick.

master shifu: "no, you must rest, if you feel better later you may join." shifu walked out and told everyone else to go to the training hall except po who said he had to clean his room real quick he had gone to bed without cleaning, tigress agreed to help, to make it go by quick. "Very well, meet us in the training hall when you 2 are done. Once everyone else left po and tigress went into viper's room to tell her they were gone.

Viper: "they gone?" "yup." po replied. "You can hang with lien in my room." tigress offered. "Ok, thanks." viper replied.

Once gone viper slithered over to tigress's room to watch lien. She open the door to announce her entry. "Ok lien, I'm coming in." viper said. When she slithered in she was greeted with a smile from the little girl. That day seem to pass by normal and soon it was dinner time and later that night after shifu went to bed lien was taken so she could eat dinner. After about 15 minutes everyone was in bed and asleep.

**so, now everyone knows except master shifu, hmm. he will find out soon enough. hope you enjoyed it. CH4 will be up asap. bye for now**


	4. Chapter 4 we're ready to go

**hi everyone here is chapter 4. this one was going to be a longer chapter but when i realize how much i wrote it was to much so here CH 4, enjoy.**

Chapter 4 we're ready to go

As the sun rose so did po. Po got up cleaned his room and walked a crossed the hall to see tigress and lien. Once in tigress's room he sees tigress in her meditation state and decides not to disturb her and just sat next to tigress and watched her and lien. After 5 minutes of watching po nearly fall into a trance him self but being awaken by tigress.

Tigress: "you know, I'm going to like this if you can get up this early."

Po: "oh, maybe I should get up this early everyday. Po replied.

Both open there eyes fully to be caught in each others gaze, mesmerizing the other. Po leans in as well as tigress. Once there lips were just a few short centimeters they hear lien waking up. Tigress scoots closer as well as po does. Lien sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. After a few seconds she sees po and tigress sitting there smiling and she smiles back.

Po: "so, the gong goes off in an hour?"

Tigress: "yes." as soon as tigress said yes the rest of the furious 5 knock. "You may enter." tigress said, so they could come in. as they came in they were shock to see po has gotten up early not one but two days in a row.

Crane: "wow, I didn't think I'd see you up this early twice in two days." crane said with a smirk.

Po: "well, with lien here we got to make sure shifu does find out she here while we help her." tigress just smiled at how much po cared for everybody even for his enemies.

Viper: "so how is that going?" viper says playing with lien.

Po: "not very good, when we got a break yesterday we tried to find out if there was anything in records and look around town and ask if they knew about a little girl named lien." "But we found nothing. "Tigress added. "Yea, but I wont stop till I find out what happen and set things right for her." po said with determination. Tigress wraps her arms around Po's right arm.

Monkey: "you guys know we are willing to help any way we can."

Mantis: "yea, this is what we do."

Everybody just talk about normal day stuff for a half an hour. When they knew time grew short for the gong they went back to there rooms and tigress and po took lien to the kitchen to get some breakfast before shifu was in there dormitories to greet them.

Tigress: "so, did you mean what you said?"

Po: "what do you mean?" po looked at tigress with a confused look.

Tigress: "when you said that you won't stop until everything is fixed and set right for lien." lien looked up for this was the second time she heard her name.

Po: "yea, why?"

Tigress: "most normal guys would have just left her out side and avoided her."

Po: "well, I'm not normal, when I say I'm going to do something I'm going to do it, other wise why would I say it."

Tigress smiled big. "Well, I'm glad to here that, you not normal."

Po: "is being different bad?" po said with a little tease in tone.

Tigress: "different is good." tigress said in a loving tone.

Once done they return to there rooms and waited for the gong. Once the gong went off everyone was at there door. "Good morning master." they all said in unison.

Master Shifu: "everyone we have an assignment, we are to depart at noon, so for now training." "Yes master." they said in unison again. Once shifu was out of sight po and tigress went into her.

Tigress: "ok lien, we are going to be back to check on you ok, so for now we need you to stay in my room."

Po: "here are some of my action figures for you to play with." po holds up all his old action figures.

Lien: "ooh, dolls."

Po: "no there action figures." po said in a childish tone.

Tigress: "po, she is 3 years old, she doesn't know the different between the 2."

Po: "oh, ok, well, we'll be back lien so be good and stay here and be good."

Po and tigress looked back one last time before going to train.

Mantis: "come on guys, you're going to be about 5 feet away." mantis said to reassure them she'll be fine.

Once in the training hall they were paired up and spared, monkey and crane, viper and mantis, and finally tigress and po. Through there training tigress seemed to be distracted about something. As po and tigress sparring went on po noticed she wasn't paying attention and saw an opening and started an attack but stop. Tigress saw that he stop and jumped backed.

Po: "something wrong tigress?" po asks knowing the answer full well.

Tigress: "it's about lien." "What about lien?" po replied. "I was wondering who would stay and watch her while we are on our mission." tigress said with concern. This did not go unnoticed to the others as they were thinking the same thing. Master Shifu came in and told then it was time and crane was to stay behind as the mission did not required an aviary.

Po and tigress sighed in relief knowing somebody would be there to watch lien. As viper, mantis, and monkey got ready, tigress and po went to her room.

Po: "ok lien, it's time for us to go on our mission, don't worry though crane will be here to watch you so be good for him ok?" "ok." lien said with a small hint of sadness from them leaving. "Ok, tigress I'm going to go get ready." po said so she can have some time with lien. He was to pack his and her stuff, starting with his stuff.

Tigress: "ok, don't be to long though if we're all not pack in time we could be left behind."

po: "I wont, were only going to the edge of town so we don't have to pack up that much, I'll be only a minute." po said while giving her a peak on the cheek to reassure her. Tigress smiles and says. "Ok, I'll be here." po went to his room to pack what was need for there trip. He only spent just a couple of minutes get his stuff together. Once he was sure he had everything he grab his small pack and went back to tigress's room to get her stuff together. "Ok, my stuff is pack, I'll get what you need ready."

Tigress: "ok, thank you po." tigress said while giving him a peak on his cheek. After another couple of minutes he was done and they were ready to go, they were just waiting for crane to come in and watch her. As they were playing with lien, they heard a knock. "Come in." tigress said while she was watching po try and teach lien how to write calligraphy. He manages to write sword perfectly, sword was one of the harder words to write. Crane walked in and saw tigress sitting and saw po doing something but he couldn't see.

Crane: "what are you doing po?" crane was curious on what po was doing.

Po: "trying to teach lien calligraphy." po holds up his word and lien hold up her word witch seemed to be pretty close but really messy.

Crane: "wow, there is almost no difference with them." crane said to encourage lien to do better.

Po: "yea, I know right." po sounded like a kid when he said that.

Crane: "yea, well time for you guys to go."

Tigress: "yea, ok, alright you be good for crane alright we'll be back as soon as possible." "Yea, maybe crane will teach you some more words to write." po added.

Crane: "yea, that sounds like fun huh."

Lien looks at crane and smiles. "Ok, can you teach me flower?"

Crane: "yea, sure, that one will be easy." crane said with ease, knowing it was an easy word.

Po: "yea, stick with easy unlike me with sword there."

Crane: "yea, by the way very good job on that."

Po: "thanks, I've been trying to get it right for a week now, that was a little difficult."

Crane: "yea, that one can be hard to do, even for me, it took me 4 days to get it right."

Tigress: "not me." tigress now entering the conversation.

Po: "how long did it take you?"

Tigress: "it took me a day."

Po: "wow, that awesome, well be better get going before shifu comes in."

Tigress: "yea, ok were going, we'll be back, send zang if there is any trouble."

Crane: "you got it, I doubt there will be any problems though."

Tigress: "I know, but just in case, (turns to lien) ok were going now, we'll be back."

Po: "yup, we'll bring you back something ok?" "ok." lien said with joy. Tigress and po left the room to meet up with shifu at the front gate. Everyone seem to be there except monkey. "Where's monkey?" po ask while looking around.

From a few ft. away. "I'm right here." po turns to see monkey coming from the kitchen. "I thought we could use snacks so I brought some almond cookies."

Po: "awesome, now were set to go."

**well, wonder what there assighnment could be. till next chapter bye for now ha ha ha. sorry, a scene from childs play flashed in my head. well byr for now.**


	5. Chapter 5 lien was missing

**hi, here is chapter 5. this one was going to be part of chapter 4 but ended up being to long, so this one was done at the same time chapter 4 was.**

Chapter 5 lien was missing

Master Shifu: "does everyone have what they need?" every check one last time before answering. "Yes master." they all said once they were done checking. "Ok then, lets head out, it will be a few hours to get through town and to our destination." everyone walked out, following shifu. Once gone crane came out and flew high to see if they gone a good distance so he can let lien out. Soon as he knew it was clear he flew back down to let lien roam around. Once in the room.

Crane: "ok lien, you can come out not." crane saw that the room was empty. "Ok, lien, playing hide seek are we, well ok, I can play this game." crane looked all over the room and didn't fine her, she was gone from the room. "Ok, she left the room, where did she go." crane left to see if she was in any of the other rooms. After about 10 or 15 minutes have gone by, crane still did not see lien.

Elsewhere while walking through town, po was looking at something's he could get lien.

Po's thoughts: "oh, that could be good for her." po saw 5 small book size canvases for the price of one. "Oh, that would be good to." po then saw a ribbon that was all black with a white handle with a gold floral design. "This one looks good to." po then saw a plushy of him. Tigress saw po looking at all the toy and stuff.

Tigress smiled. "Looking for something in particular?" she ask po, knowing why he was but wanted to be careful not to let master shifu know of there intentions.

Po: "hm, sort of, maybe something to add to my collection of toys."

Tigress: "ah, I see, sound witch one do you think you'll buy?"

Po: "I don't know yet, I'm caught up between 3 items right now, a canvas set, a ribbon, and a plushy of me."

Viper: "did someone say ribbon?" "Yea, I did." po answered. "So what about the ribbon?" viper ask. She was always interested when ribbons were in the conversation.

Po: "I was thinking about getting something, maybe to give somebody something." po gesture a small child. Viper knew what he meant and decided to help out.

Viper: "I would get the ribbon." po and tigress just gave her an I know you would stare. "What, I would."

Back at the jade palace where crane was still looking for lien. Crane spots her going over to the peach tree, so he went in that direction. Once he reached the peach tree he did not see her.

Crane: "ok lien, this is not fun anymore, come on out." crane looked all over and around the tree. "Man, how can a kid reappear and then just disappear." crane finally got done searching for lien at the tree and still have not found her. Crane started heading back towards the center of the palace to see if she was back in the palace.

Back with po and company. "Ok, where here." shifu said.

Po: "finally, I didn't think I would make it, I'm tired." po said as he fell to his knees from exhaustion.

Master Shifu: "no time for rest, we must protect this area."

Po: "why this area, I mean there is nothing here." everyone else agreed with po.

Master Shifu: "because, this area will be attack for before our client arrives, I have received some info that this area will ambush our client."

Po: "oh. So is our client like rich or something?" po was now more curious about the client.

Shifu: "I don't know, all I know is what I told you." shifu said while looking around. "I know what you are thinking, I to am questioning why we are here, but we must complete our mission." po shook his in a agree meant, but something was bugging him. Po shook it off when he heard what seemed like stealthy movements. After judging the situation it was confirmed they were not enemies. After waiting a few minutes someone was coming out of there shadow movements. Soon after they were surrounded and tigress along with shifu, monkey, mantis, and viper attacked. Po was the only one to be only on the defensive end as he somehow knew they were not an enemy.

Po: "stop, everyone stop." Po's word only reached shifu. Shifu turned to see po not attacking and defending only. "Stop, everyone needs to stop." po said just a bit louder. After trying a few more times po was hit with a left hook to his lower right side of his jaw. Upon seeing this tigress tried to get over to him but failed as there was too many. The last attack po received sent him over the edge as he jump into the air going high as 30 or more feet. Once po stop going up he started to come back down. "I said STOP!" po shouted as he came down at unbelievable speeds. Everyone heard and separated, furious 5 and shifu to one side and black clothe ninjas to the other. When po land he made a crater the size of the court yard.

Shifu walks over to po. "Po, what was the meaning of this?" po heard shifu"s words witch sounded angry.

Po: "I...don't...think these...guys are...enemies." po sounded like he was going to keel over but only falling backwards landing in a sitting position.

master shifu: "po, are you ok?" after noticing po after po fell, he thought that last move must have taken a lot out of him.

The rest of the furious 5 came rushing over, tigress faster then the others as she wanted to know if he was ok. Once she got next to him, she studied his body to see what condition it was in. "po, are you ok?" po looked at tigress and smiled before saying. "Yea, just a little winded from going so fast." po replied with slow but still quick breaths.

Master Shifu: "ok, now, tell me why you think they are not the enemy?" shifu was a little confused on Po's words.

po: "right, well, before they jumped out I heard what sounded like a carriage being pulled and faint voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying, I remembered you saying our client was coming by a carriage." po was able to get back on his feet and walked over to one of the ninjas. "are you the ones that called upon the help of the furious 5?" po ask with a some what tired look as landing like he did at the rate of speed was pushing it for him.

Ninja: "yes, you are the furious 5, reputation precedes you, and it's an honor to be in the presence of the dragon warrior."

Po: "no need to call me that, just po is fine."

Ninja: "we are sorry that we attack, we had no image of what you looked like so we had to be sure."

Master Shifu: "no, you were just doing your duty." po nodded in agreement. "Po, I am surprised on your hear skills, my training has paid off, for if you not had stop us we could have made a mistake."

Po didn't seem to get the words as his head started to spin and seconds later collapsed to one knee. "Oh, I need to rest, my head is killing me, that move was just a little too much then I'd expected it to be."

Ninja: "we have a spare carriage if you liked to rest on our way in." po knew he needed it, if he didn't get it he would have past out. Master Shifu agreed with po. "Tigress, you will watch him." shifu ordered.

Once on the carriage they started to walk towards the village. "Po, that move you did to stop us from fighting, were that something you were taught or did you make that move?" tigress seemed interested in how po did that move.

po: "believe it or not, I got the idea from you when you jump up high and land, although I knew it would be different with me cause I'm heavier then you but I didn't take into consideration on falling that fast because of my weight." po seemed like he was a little better.

Tigress blushed when he told her she was idea for him to create that move. "That's nice to hear, I'm glad I could be inspiration for you." tigress may have been joking but she meant it. "So does it have a name?"

Po thought for a minute, he didn't give it a name yet. "No, not yet, that was the first time I used that move." po thought more to think of a name.

Tigress: "how about panda smash?"

Po: "that's a good name, but how about this, tiger smash, seeing how I got the idea from you." po smiled.

Tigress blushed a little. "That's fine with me."

Po was feeling a lot better and he felt like he could walk on his own now but as he goes to move that same feeling as before when the client shown them selves came back. This did not go unnoticed to tigress. "Po, what's wrong?" tigress ask seeing his expression change.

po: "I don't know, I had this same feeling before our client was reveled, but I'm not sure what it is." as thought more about the feeling was telling that he needed to get back to the jade palace. "We need to get back to the jade palace." po was concerned about something and tigress only thought about lien. "Is it lien?" tigress said out loud not really caring if shifu heard or not. Master Shifu heard there conversation and went to the back of the carriage. Po and tigress got out of the carriage to see shifu was ready to go with them.

Po: "master shifu, we need to get to the jade palace."

Master Shifu: I heard, come viper, monkey and mantis can handle it from here."

Po and tigress: "right." as they got out shifu told viper to take over from there. Po, tigress, and shifu ran through the streets dodging people and objects to get to the jade palace.

Po's thoughts: "man, I hope crane and lien are ok." as they were running they saw zang fly in and stop to hear what he had to say.

Po: "zang, what is?" po ask in a worried tone.

Zang: "um, crane sent me to tell you that." zang stop when he was skeptic to say in front of shifu.

Po notice this. "Its fine zang shifu knows." po told zang to assure him.

zang: "ok, master crane sent me to tell you that he can't find lien, and he looked everywhere for her." no one heard the full message, when zang said lien was missing po and tigress took off running as well as shifu.

Master Shifu: "mind telling me who lien is?"

Tigress: "yes, but not right now, we need to get there and make sure she not hurt or anything.

**oh no, lien is missing. stay tune and fine out. until next chapter bye for now.**

**p.s. i know there was some out of characters in this chapter but it flowed with me. well bye**


	6. Chapter 6 it was good that you got that

**hi, sorry to keep you waiting. here it is, chapter 6.  
><strong>

Chapter 6 it was good that you had that feeling

Master Shifu: fair enough, I want to know everything once this is over.

Po and tigress: "yes master" both said in unison.

Once they got to the palace they saw crane coming out of the training hall.

Po: "crane, where lien?" po said franticly.

crane: "I don't know, she was in the room when I was looking to see if you guys were gone so I could let her run and play around but then I went back to the room she was gone." crane was panting as he was the one running around.

Tigress: "po, there, on the roofs." po looked in the direction and saw the roof she was on was above the kitchen. "I'm on it." po said as he rushed off towards lien. Po got just below the roof and looked around for a way up. Po saw a corner wall the connected to the training hall. "Ok, that's my way up." po ran up the corner wall and jumped on to the roof where he saw lien running toward him. Lien almost tripped off when po caught her before she could even look where she was falling to.

Po: "whew, ok, let's get you down, how did you even get up here anyways?"

Lien laughed. "I just climbed up." po jumped down and was grabbed from the side by tigress.

Master Shifu knew that kind of hug but decided not to say anything for now. As shifu walks up with crane. "So you are lien?" lien looks at shifu and nods.

Lien: "am I going to have to leave?" lien asked in a sad tone.

Po: "master shifu, she has no where to go, she has been here for 2 days and we've looked through everything."

Tigress: "we will take care of her until we find her parents."

Master Shifu thinks for a minute. "Well, whose room has she been staying in?" "mine." tigress replied. Shifu thinks a little more. "Fine, she can stay, but you 2 are responsible for her until her parents are found." po, tigress, and lien jumped for joy and tigress hugged po again and kissing him on the cheek. "Po, tigress, may I have a word with you 2." po and tigress knew it was about hiding there relationship from him.

po: "crane, could you watch lien for a second?" crane was a little heisting at first. "don't worry, this time just stay with her." "ok, I will." crane said.

while following shifu the rest of the furious 5 came in. "oh, hey guys." po said as he and tigress stop to tell them what happen. "so yea, you guys feel like helping crane out?" po asked

viper: "I don't mind, how about you guys?" viper asked in a cheery tone.

monkey: "no not at all."

mantis: "I don't have anything to do so I'm in."

tigress: "thanks guys."

"no problem." they said in unison.

po and tigress continued following shifu when they arrived in the training hall. "so what do you need to talk about?" po asked but had a feeling on what it was about.

master shifu: "first off, it was good that you had that feeling po." "thanks." po replied with a smile. "but when did you 2 get along so well?" shifu said with a smirk.

po: "well, it was about a month ago." po said with nervousness.

tigress: "I'm confused, do you mean our relationship?" tigress had to ask as she didn't know what shifu meant.

master shifu: "yes, I did, and when were you 2 going to tell me?" shifu said as an eyebrow rose.

po: "we weren't sure on what you would say."

tigress: "we were trying to find a good time to tell you but nothing came up." tigress sounded like she had a hint of sadness but did not go unnoticed to shifu.

master shifu: "well, you could have just told me, I would have allowed it just as long as it did not get in the way of training."

po and tigress hugged each other out of sheer joy that shifu allowed them to be together. "that is a relief." po said as he and tigress broke the hug but not contact.

master shifu: "but that is not all, about this little girl, lien is it?"

po: "yea, it is, sorry we didn't tell you about her but she had nowhere to go and we still don't know why or how she ended up on the top steps, in front of the door."

master shifu: "I see, so how is the search coming on finding her parents?"

tigress: "well, we got nothing in the birth records so she has to be born outside of the valley."

po: "yea, and there is nothing on missing child list either, but I keep looking, some time they don't put them up for a few days."

master shifu: "I see, have you tried asking her how she got here?"

po: "yes, but when we did she started crying." po said with a little bit of sadness for the girl.

tigress: "she did tell us that she was being chased but she doesn't know who."

master shifu: "hmm, well, best thing to do is keep looking, I'll go around town to see if anyone has heard anything.

po and tigress: "thank you master." they said in unison.

master shifu: "your welcome, not go get some rest, and tell the others to do the same, we will all help this girl anyway we can."

po and tigress: "yes master." they said in unison.

po and tigress go to find the others. po hears laughing from the kitchen and he and tigress go and see what it was. once in the kitchen they monkey monkeying around to make lien smile. "well, monkey its good to see you monkeying around." po joked.

monkey: "hey, what is that suppose to mean?" an agitated monkey asked.

po laughs. "easy buddy, I was just kidding."

monkey: "I knew that." everybody laughs after hearing monkey say that.

crane: "so what did master shifu wanted to talk about?"

tigress: "about me and po and about lien."

viper: "so how did he take it on you and po being together?" viper felt she had to ask.

po: "he was cool with it, just as long as it didn't get in the way of training."

mantis: "wow, I thought he was going to tear your heads off about that."

tigress: "we did to." tigress chuckled.

monkey: "so what did he say about lien?"

po: "he just wanted to know how she got here."

monkey: "I see, so what does he want us to do."

tigress: "get some rest and help tomorrow on finding out anything about lien."

crane: "well, sounds good (yawn) I'm off to bed, see you in the morning."

monkey: "yea, same here." monkey said in agreement

tigress: "I think I'm going to train for a bit, you want to join po?"

po: "sure, why not." po accepted the offer.

lien: can I watch?" lien asked.

tigress: "no, I'm afraid not, its dangerous in the training hall, and we don't want you to accidentally get hurt." tigress said with a smile.

lien: "aw, but I'll be good, I swear." lien said with a puppy dog face.

tigress: "I don't know, what do you think po?"

po: "well, there is nothing in the rules that says she can't go in if she going to train."

viper: I'll watch her." viper said.

mantis: "I'll help to." mantis said.

tigress: "ok."

lien: "yea." screamed a happy girl

po: "but you got to listen to viper and mantis, ok?"

lien: "ok." lien didn't care she just got to watch.

once they were in the training hall mantis, viper, and lien sat on a bench next to the wall. po placed the punching doll next to them just in case shifu were to enter. po and tigress got warmed up for a bit when they were ready to spar.

tigress: "you ready po?" tigress asked while getting into stance.

po: "I am so ready, are you ready to feel the thunder?" po taunted his line.

tigress: "sure, if you can bring the thunder." tigress taunted back.

over with lien. lien was confused on why they were saying those. "why are they saying that?"

viper: "it is just to get the other off guard, it part of training for them."

lien: "but I thought they liked each other." lien started sound sad.

mantis: "oh boy." mantis said under his breath. "lien, this is just so they can be prepared for there enemies, our enemies do they same thing, so we have to practice taunting each other so when our enemies do we can brush off our enemies taunts."

lien: "uh, can you repeat that?" lien said with a confused look. viper stifled a laugh.

mantis: "how about this, why don't we ask them not to taunt each other just this once, ok?" "ok." lien replied with a smile. mantis walks over to po and tigress. "hey guys."

mantis said to get there attention.

po: "yea, whets up mantis, you want to join?"

mantis: "no, I'm over her to ask if you can not taunt each other, for lien, she does like you guys taunting each other."

po: "oh, sure I guess, I mean there is more then words to taunt your opponents, what do you say tigress?" he ask as she came over to hear what mantis asked.

tigress: "about what?" tigress asked as she did not hear.

po: "no more taunting in front of lien, she does like us taunting each other."

tigress: "yea, sure, I don't mind." tigress agreed.

mantis: "ok." mantis started walking back. "this should be fun." mantis said to himself as he was walking back. he got to his seat. "yea, they wont use taunts anymore.

lien: "yea." lien said in excitement.

tigress and po got back in to there stance. "ok, ready?" po asked. "ready." tigress replied. as they stood there for a few seconds when tigress made the first move. po stood his ground to wait for tigress to get closer. once in range he ducked and went to knee her in the gut. upon seeing this tigress used po's knee to flip over him and back kicked him. after po was kicked he stumbled a few feet before catching himself before falling face first. po smirked and raised his hand to show that he removed her belt from her waist. tigress looks down and sees that her belt was gone. po walked over and handed her belt back. tigress smiled and took the belt back and put it back on. after words they continued, going punch for punch and kick for kick. viper and mantis were hook on the sparring match that they didn't notice lien took the punching doll over a little bit as to not hit mantis or viper with it. lien punch the doll as it came back lien stepped back and kicked it back. as lien just punched it back and po and tigress sparring and viper and mantis watching, none of them notice shifu coming. shifu notice lien punching the doll he couldn't help to put on a smile.

master shifu: "you know, po and tigress started with that when I began to train them."

lien look back to see shifu standing there and forgetting the doll as it came back and hit her in the head. "ow." lien shouted as the doll return to stand straight. po and tigress heard lien and look to see what happen. viper and mantis did the same.

master shifu: "are you alright?" shifu ask while lightly patting the girl on the head.

lien stop her tears from forming as she was being patted. "yea, I'm ok."

everybody else came over to see what happen.

po: "what happen, did she hit her head?" po said in heavy breaths as he was a little worked up over the sparring match.

master shifu: "yea, she punch the doll and it came back and hit her in the head." shifu explained.

tigress: "aw, poor lien, did you get your head hit." tigress said as she pick up lien. "don't worry, your not the only one, po's first day here it happen to him to but he got more then just a whack on the head."

po: "yea, (chuckled) I fell into all the training section."

viper: "so when did you come in master" viper asked.

master shifu: "just now, I notice lien dragging the doll over a little as to not hit you guys with it."

mantis: "oh, I guess we were so caught up in your guys match we didn't see her take the doll.

po: "yea, I guess."

master shifu: "she wasn't that bad."

po: "no, hmm, I'll have to see tomorrow."

master shifu: "yes, she was better then you, she actually dodge the first hit." shifu said with a chuckle. all except po laughed.

tigress: "don't worry, you beat tai lung easier then that doll."

po: "are you trying to say tai lung was easier then a punching doll?" po said with an eyebrow raised.

tigress: "well for you yes, for me and the rest of the furious 5 no."

po: "hm, well, he wasn't easy for me either, not at first anyways."

mantis: "yea, you got lucky with his nerve attack not working on you."

master shifu: "alright everyone, that's enough for the night, everyone off to bed, oh po, I put an extra mat in your room."

po: "why did you do that?"

master shifu: "just in case if you didn't want to sleep alone some nights."

po got what he meant. "oh, thanks."

master shifu: "your welcome, now off to bed everyone."

lien: "can you teach me some of those moves you guys did?"

tigress: "those moves were advance, maybe you should start easy, with the basic, or po likes to call it, "level zero".

lien: "ok, can you teach?"

master shifu: "of course they can teach you, you can start tomorrow, po and tigress will be staying here with you tomorrow."

lien: "yea." lien shouted in excitement.

po: "master, are you sure?"

master shifu: "it is fine, I don't mind, just keep an eye out for here that is all."

po notice viper and mantis were already gone. "yea, sure, did mantis and viper head to bed already?"

tigress look and saw they were gone. "I guess so, we should do the same." tigress said.

po: "(yawn) yea, I guess so." everyone finally went to bed. tigress and lien slept in po's room this night as shifu said he put a second mat in his room. this ends the days for tigress and po keeping there relationship a secret and keeping lien a secret.

**wow, that might be my longest chapter i think i wrote. well hoped you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be up asap. until then bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7 why

**hi, here is ch7. there is a lot of talking in this on so please bear with it.  
><strong>

Chapter 7 why

An hour before the gong goes off, po wakes. "Man, weird, I usually have a dream every night, but not this night." po said. Po looks over to see tigress and lien lying next to him and smiles. Po sits up and just watches them as they slept. After 5 minutes tigress wakes up.

Tigress: "wow, three days in a row, I'm impressed."

Po: "yea, I know."

Tigress: "so, what do you think about not having to worry about being caught?"

Po: "to be honest, I kind of like it, having to worry about being caught."

Tigress: "ooo, you bad boy you." tigress teased.

Po: "you know it."

As po and tigress closed in for a morning kiss, lien wakes up. "Looks like somebody's getting up" po said. Tigress turns her head to see lien was sitting up.

Tigress: "yup, looks like we'll have to put this on hold for now." tigress picks lien up and places her in between her and po to play. Tigress and po played withed lien until the gong goes off. Everyone even lien was outside there doors.

Everyone: "morning master." they greeted. All except lien who didn't know about proper greetings.

Master Shifu: "morning students, today most of us will be looking into lien situation, but before we go, there will be 2 hours of training." "Yes master." they all said.

The all went to the training hall and trained for 2 hours. Po and tigress took turns taking brakes to sit with lien. Po was the first to brake.

Lien: "why do you got to go 2 hours?"

Po: "that's something you got to ask master shifu." shifu was 5 feet away and heard po. "Ask me what now?" shifu ask with a smile.

Po: "oh, lien wants to know why we have to go 2 hours."

Lien: "yea, why 2 hours?" she said with her head tilted.

Master Shifu: "well, to stay focus and to keep our bodies fit so we can fight."

Lien: "oh, why fight?" head still tilted.

Po: "so we can help people who can't defend them selves" shifu nodded in agreement.

Lien: "why can't they defend them selves?"

Master Shifu: "oh boy." shifu gave a look that said oh not the 1000 whys.

Po: "(chuckled) she is at that age."

Master Shifu: "yea, I know, well lien some people don't have what it takes or can't learn how to fight."

Lien: "why don't they have what it takes?" she asked with her head tilted in the opposite direction.

Po: "well, some are scared or just want to know other things then fighting."

Tigress: "now who's scared?" tigress teased.

Po: "oh, lien wanted to know why some people don't have what it takes to learn fighting."

Tigress: "oh, so what did you answer?"

Po: "that some people are scared or want to know something else."

Master Shifu: "yes, but if you or anybody else wants to know how to fight they can learn."

Po: "well, my brakes over, time to get back to training."

2 hours of training go by fast. Shifu gathers the furious 5 that were going out to search for anything on lien.

Master Shifu: "is everybody ready?" "Yes master." everyone except po, tigress, and lien. "Good, now remember, any information on lien can help." once they were gone po and tigress took lien to eat some breakfast.

Po: "so, do you think they'll find anything?" tigress: "maybe." tigress said while looking down.

Po: "maybe?" po asked with an eyebrow raised.

Tigress: "I guess I'm caught between wanting her to stay and for her to return to her parents."

Po: "oh, I know what you mean, I would like her to stay as well, but if her parents are found then she needs to be with them."

Tigress: "I know, I guess I don't know what I'm saying then."

Po: "I think I do, but that will have to wait. Tigress doesn't respond, she just looks at po with a puzzled look.

Once breakfast was done lien wanted to start learning some kung fu.

Po: "ok lien, first what style do you want to learn?"

Lien: "ahh." lien had a puzzled look.

Po: "ok, when learning kung fu there are 5 main styles, tiger, monkey, snake, crane, and mantis."

Lien: "what is yours?"

Tigress: "Po's style is different compared to the 5, his was developing when he started."

Lien: "ok, I think I get it."

Po: "ok, so what style do you want to learn?"

Lien: "I want to learn (thinks) tiger, grrr." po and tigress chuckle at lien imitating a tiger.

Po: "that is tigress's style as well, and I can understand you would want to learn tiger." lien giggles.

With master shifu and the other furious 5 continue to search for any info on lien.

Monkey: "excuse me." woman: "yes." the woman stop to see what monkey wanted.

Monkey: "do you know a little girl named lien?" woman: "no, I'm sorry." the woman replied.

Monkey: "oh, ok, thanks anyways."

Viper: "excuse me." man: "yes." the man responded.

Viper: "do you know a little girl named lien?" man: "no sorry." the man replied.

Viper: "thanks anyways."

Mantis: "hey, has any one seen where master shifu went to?" "no." they replied in unison. As they continued there search, po along with tigress were teaching lien the basics of tiger style.

Po: "so you see lien, tiger is not just about power but also about balance and control." "right." lien said with excitement. " Ok, let see what you can do with some basic techniques, tigress, if you want." po offered.

Tigress: "sure, this will be fun." tigress show lien a basic tiger punch and tiger block. Lien tried to do the same when po moved the punching doll in at the right time where lien tiger punch it and as it came back she did a wide with both paws doing a tiger punch on both sides and pushing the doll back.

Tigress: "very good, you learn quickly."

Po: "hm, is everyone better at hitting this thing then me or is there something I'm not doing."

Tigress giggles a little at Po's comment and lays a paw on his shoulder. "No, it was because you didn't have any kung fu then."

**ch 8 will be up asap. well, bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8 bonds are forever

**here is my final chapter, i know so soon, but there were other ideas that came to me when i did this. this will be my last KFP for awhule, i know i only got 2 but still. well enjoy the final ch**

Chapter 8 bonds are forever

As master shifu and the others still looked for info on lien, but master shifu disappeared from sight.

Master Shifu: "well thank, please report to me if you hear any thing."

Man: "yes sir master shifu."

Master Shifu: "thanks and take care." shifu said before leaving.

Man: "you too."

As shifu walked out he heard a couple asking if they seen there child. At first shifu was going to ignore it for now as missing kids were not that rare but the couple called out something that stop shifu and turn to them.

Woman: "has any one seen a little girl, her name is lien."

Shifu goes to talk to them. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear you looking a girl named lien."

Woman: "yes, she is my daughter." the woman calls for her husband to come over.

Master Shifu: "I have a couple of my students at our palace whatching over a girl named lien, if you allow me to gather the rest of my students we will take you there."

Woman: "oh thank you, thank you so much."

Man: "thank you and yes we will wait till you get the rest of your students."

Master Shifu: "thank you, if don't mind following Me." the couple followed shifu to where he last saw his students.

Back at the palace po and tigress were giving lien a bath when she manages to slip out and run around the entire palace.

Po: "wait lien, at least finish your bath first before running around." po said as he took off after lien.

Tigress: "lien wait." tigress said as she was chasing lien through the kitchen.

Po: "man, this kid is fast." po started to slow down as he was passing through the dorms.

Lien: "ha ha ha ha, you can't catch me, you can't catch me."

Po and tigress chased lien all through the palace, through the training hall, the equipment room, the courtyard, all around the peach tree, into the dorms, and finally catching her at back at the bath room. Po and tigress just finished her bath and made lunch and lunch for everybody when they got back witch should be soon.

On the market street. "Students, we are going back now." shifu took notice they were sitting at a restaurant table to relax.

Mantis: "good, I can't walk any more."

Monkey: "yea, same here, we have been walking all through town."

Crane: "yea, hey who are they?"

Master Shifu: "these are the parents of lien."

Viper: oh, this is good, we cam here for info on lien the little tiger that po and tigress have been taking care of and we find the parents."

Master Shifu: 'yes, now let us return to the palace, crane can you fly ahead to let po and tigress know?"

Crane: "yes master." crane responded and took flight. It only took crane 10 minutes to fly to the palace. Once there he meets up with po that was walking by with lien in arms. "Po, master shifu is on his way back with the parents of lien."

Po: "hey, you hear that lien, you get to go back with your parents, what do you think of that?"

Lien: "yeahhh." lien shouted in joy of being reunited with her parents.

Little did they know tigress was behind a corner when she heard master shifu was bringing lien's parents. Tigress did not take to well with lien leaving but she knew lien needed to be with her parents, but she didn't want to see her off. After a few minutes she went to the training hall to train instead of saying her goodbyes. Po after lightly tossing lien up and catching her until he suddenly stop sensing there was a problem with tigress.

Po: "hey, crane can you do me a favor and watch lien for a second?

Crane: "yea, sure something wrong?

Po: "maybe, I don't know but I think tigress might not want to say goodbye." crane understood what he meant as he carried lien for a bit. Po went to the training hall to see tigress sitting next to the punching doll. "Are you ok tigress?" he asked know the answer already.

Tigress doesn't say anything instead she looks at po with teary eyes. Po never seen tigress cry and seeing her cry meant she was dealing with something difficult. "I'm ok po." po sits next to her and puts an arm around for comfort.

Po: "it will be fine, you'll see." po said with sincere.

Tigress doesn't say anything, only cry harder. Po pulls her into a hug to let her know lien going to be ok. "Come on tigress, I know goodbyes are hard but we will have something to look forward to when we have a kid. This seems to stop tigress crying but only a little. "I know we will have memories of what to look forward to.' as po rub her back she seems to be more calmer with each rub.

After awhile tigress finally spoke. "Thank you po." tigress said with a sad smile. Po backed up to see her face.

Po: "I know this is goodbye but the bonds have and make are forever." tigress looks at him with an understanding look.

Tigress: "po that is beautiful, thanks for cheering me up." as they hug one last time.

Master Shifu: "you never seist to surprise me po." po and tigress turn to there master.

Po: "thank you master."

Master Shifu: "lien is waiting to say goodbye, I ask if the parents if they wouldn't mind waiting for you 2 to say goodbye."

Po: "thank you master, um, may we have a minute?"

Master Shifu: "of course, I'll them you will be out."

"Thank you master." tigress and po said in unison. Shifu left to give them some time. "You ready?" po asked with a smile.

Tigress: "yes, I am now." po and tigress went out to see lien playing monkey one last time before leaving. Lien sees po and tigress and runs over and hugs them.

Po: "hey lien, you happy to be back with your parents?"

Lien: "yea, I'm going to miss you guys." as po heard these words he let a few tears fall from the right eye.

Po breaks the hug. "Don't forget tigress." po said holding back a cry.

Lien: "I'm going to miss you to." lien said as she hugs tigress. Tigress sheds a river of tears as she hug lien.

Tigress: "we are going to miss you to." as the sun sets the time was near for lien to go home with her parents.

Po: "remember this lien, no mater how far or how close, we will be there to help you out." po said while choking in a cry. "goodbye." lien said. Tigress bends down to hug po and lien. "Goodbye lien." po and tigress said. Lien walked with her parents until she was about 15 feet away lien turns around to wave bye. Master Shifu, po, and the furious 5 waved goodbye.

Po and tigress remained happy for lien as she came by and visited every now and then. They kept up there training and taught lien more when she came and visited. Soon po found out he would be a father with tigress being the mother of his child. Shifu did not take the news very well as he past out.

Lien eventually be came of age to join as an official student of po. Lien acceded in tiger style as well as becoming class female champ. Lien's parents moved to the valley to make it easier for lien to go to class.

And as po said it may be goodbyes but bonds that you have and make are forever.

**well, there it is. i hope you enjoyed the story. until my next story bye for now.**


End file.
